elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:IDLift3000
Otis fixtures question reply I don't know what happened to the Otis Lexan text. As for HydroFit fixtures, it turns out, there is not an Otis PDF that says HydroFit fixtures. But, I have no proof of the Series 7 name either. If anyone has proof of the Series 7 name, I will re-add it. I changed it to unknown for now. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Page deletion About maybe 4 days ago, I accidently made a page called Elevator Components, instead of making a catagory. If possible, can you delete this page? I am talking about the page, not the catagory. Upanddownadventures (talk) 06:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74, today,I just went thru KONE's website and they have a new elevator called NANOSPACE(http://highrisefacilities.com/kones-nanospace-replaces-old-elevator-two-weeks/) which probably is a Bottom Drive(BD) elevator. Pls assist me in adding this in the KONE page pls...thanks Also,the indicator pic for the IFE fixtures page has been placed at the worst place ever...I cannot move it in line with the others:( pls help with this as well Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 11:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Plagiarism http://www.elevatorkeys.com/keys-by-manufacturer/us-elevator They used my picture, and while the text is not a direct copy, it is the same information listed on Elevator Wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 03:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74,Need ur help Sorry to disturb u but can u pls help with this minor glitch? In both the Ulift and IFE page,the fixtures part is always BELOW the (censored) box and often nobody sees it! Also,Can u help to add some pics 4 the Ulift elevator fixtures guide pls? Thanks:) Circleline28 (talk) 12:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 -- Removing categories How do you remove categories from pages? I know you can copy the current edit, undo the edits until the category is removed, and then paste the text. But is there a better way? Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Template I created this for you Type to use About a page I made a page about some numbers are ommited from buildings due to cultural reason, which I discovered and decided to make the page. http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_unlucky_numbers_that_usually_skipped_on_an_elevator_fixtures However, I still need you to rewrite this page and fix with the best information and grammar, and the title is quite long, so I just need you to verify the title and you may rename the title. Thank you. :: Woah, I saw many edits in the history. Thanks for your cooperation. :: Otis Elevator Guy Featured Media: March 2014 I noticed the featured media for March. I did not know that there was this difference between the drive systems for the Gen2... Glad my picture could help and thanks for the new info! TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 02:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) SL74, I have already reply to him. --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello SchindlerLift1874, I am working on a publication that would like use of one of your photographs. could you please contact sabrahams2@oma.com to further discuss rights and permission. Thank you for you help, Sophie Some smart guy has changed the ENTIRE elevatorpedia's home page! Pls help to restore... The guy can be traced in the recent activities page Circleline28 (talk) 10:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Homepage I've just repaired the home page using the history. I recommend that it be locked to non admins. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:59.101.132.197 -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 08:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to take a look at this. Clear It The Warned Gen1212 Ivan. Tolong Hapus Warned Kan Saya Ada Lagi Clean Up User Talk Gen1212. Sekarang. Hi IS it possible to change the elevatorpedia's logo to another? My idea is this:Use the current elevatorpedia template(on the top left of screen) and put EVERYONE'S profile picture in to make the words Elevatorpedia? Pls contact me by either my talk page or private message me. Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 06:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 @SL74 OK noted:) Circleline28 (talk) 10:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Hi Pet Mode Can u please add this picture for the page of Pet Mode? Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 03:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Pet Mode I did some research for that article. sorry I wasn't any help.... :( I tried my best...